


Ore no koibito

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Early Work, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ti sei nemmeno fatto offrire il caffè e ora mi dici anche che posso tenere il resto? Non lo voglio il tuo stupido resto! Non sono il tuo maggiordomo e non sono un maledetto cameriere, Kazunari, sono il tuo fidanzato!”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Ore no koibito

**_ \- Ore no Koibito -  _ **

Quella mattina, Ohno si era svegliato di pessimo umore.

La sera prima aveva litigato con Nino, pesantemente.

Loro due stavano insieme da mesi, ormai; eppure, il più piccolo continuava a sostenere che non era necessario che gli altri lo sapessero, aveva detto di preferire che le cose rimanessero così come stavano.

E la cosa ad Ohno poteva anche stare bene, se non fosse stato per il cambiamento nei modi di fare di Ninomiya.

Adesso, ogni qualvolta in cui si trovavano a lavoro, stava più attento a non essere eccessivamente espansivo nei suoi confronti, limitava il contatto fisico e si preoccupava di non rivolgergli attenzioni particolari.

Ed era una cosa che infastidiva Ohno atrocemente.

In quel momento si trovavano tutti e cinque seduti nella greenroom della location in cui quel giorno avrebbero girato il nuovo promotional video.

Nino e Matsumoto stavano finendo di girare alcune scene insieme, dopodiché avrebbero avuto una breve pausa; quando vide il fidanzato rientrare nella stanza con un braccio intorno alla vita di Jun, intento a ridere, Ohno si accigliò.

Si alzò, con la scusa di raggiungere il proprio cappotto appeso accanto alla porta.

Dopo che MatsuJun si fu allontanato, voltò lo sguardo in direzione di Nino.

“Attento, o gli altri potrebbero pensare che tu abbia una relazione con lui” mormorò, sarcastico, e non gli diede il tempo di rispondere perché continuò subito a voce alta: “Vado a prendere un tè, qualcuno vuole qualcosa?” chiese, rivolto agli altri.

Jun, Sho e Aiba scossero la testa con un sorriso, e lui stava per andarsene quando si ritrovò di fronte Ninomiya.

Abbassò lo sguardo verso le monete nella sua mano.

“Io prendo un caffè, _Ohno-kun_ , grazie” gli disse, con un sopracciglio alzato e un’espressione innocente.

“Te lo porto subito, _Ninomiya-kun_ ” rispose il più grande con il medesimo tono, e poi uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta più forte del necessario, sotto gli sguardi increduli degli altri tre.

Non si era mai sentito così irritato.

Infilò le monete nel distributore automatico e premette sui tasti con violenza, quasi come se volesse romperli.

Quando ci si metteva, Kazunari riusciva seriamente ad essere odioso.

Anche quando ancora non stavano insieme, il contatto fra loro due non gli era mai dispiaciuto, anzi: non ci aveva messo molto a farla divenire un’abitudine, a cercare quasi il tocco del più piccolo, a farsi sembrare la cosa più naturale del mondo il fatto che lui sembrasse quasi gravitargli intorno.

Ma si era reso conto di quanto per lui quella fosse divenuta una necessità solo quando l’altro aveva smesso.

Ad Ohno mancavano terribilmente quei momenti, perché per quanto i due stessero sempre insieme, per quanto la loro relazione gli desse sicuramente qualcosa in più, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi più irritato a lavoro, con meno voglia di fare, come se fosse sempre stato Nino a non fargli pesare il lavoro, a farglielo sembrare anche divertente quando era il caso.

Il distributore emise un sibilo, e Ohno si affrettò a prendere la bevanda e il resto.

Con passo più lento, quasi come se si fosse rassegnato al suo destino, tornò nella greenroom.

Ninomiya era seduto sul divano, fra Sho e Aiba, intento a giocare con il suo Nintendo DS.

Ohno gli si avvicinò con aria funerea, porgendogli il bicchiere.

"Ti ho portato il caffè" disse, senza mascherare la propria irritazione.

Nino allungò la mano, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

“Grazie” mormorò.

“Tieni il resto” aggiunse il più grande, allungandogli anche le monete.

“Lo puoi tenere se vuoi” rispose distrattamente l’altro, continuando a giocare.

Ohno respirò profondamente.

Una volta, due.

Con la coda dell’occhio si accorse che Aiba e Sho avevano alzato lo sguardo in sua direzione, ma non se ne curò.

“Non ti sei nemmeno fatto offrire il caffè e ora mi dici anche che posso tenere il resto? Non lo voglio il tuo stupido resto! Non sono il tuo maggiordomo e non sono un maledetto cameriere, _Kazunari_ , sono il tuo fidanzato!” sbottò.

I secondi che seguirono furono quasi surreali.

Ohno si guardò intorno; Sho e Aiba avevano gli occhi sbarrati, mentre Jun sfoggiava un’aria perplessa.

Nino, dal canto suo, era diventato rosso in volto.

Aveva abbandonato il DS sul divano, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi accanto a lui.

“Giuro che non appena torniamo a casa ti uccido, stupido vecchio” sibilò, in modo tale che lo potesse sentire soltanto lui.

Quando si voltò verso gli altri invece, sorrise in modo stentato.

“Avrei voluto fare una dichiarazione un po’ più d’effetto, ma... è come ha detto lui” disse, indicando Ohno con un’espressione quasi disgustata.

Gli altri continuarono a fissarli per qualche secondo, come se stessero cercando ancora di realizzare quello che aveva detto.

Il primo a reagire fu Aiba, che si alzò in piedi con un sorriso che gli attraversava il volto da parte a parte, e andò ad abbracciare i due.

“Oddio, come sono contento per voi! Dal modo in cui vi comportavate ultimamente pensavo che aveste litigato, e invece... Ah, non ci posso credere!” esclamò, e ad Ohno venne da ridere nel notare che aveva gli occhi lucidi.

La sua ilarità tuttavia non durò a lungo; lo sguardo si spostò in direzione di Nino, e fu quasi fulminato da una sua occhiata omicida.

Non gli capitava spesso, ma in quel momento non aveva la minima voglia di tornare a casa.

*******

Jun aveva sorriso e si era congratulato con loro, e così aveva fatto anche Sho, seppur con aria dubbiosa.

Aiba aveva continuato ad essere felice in modo quasi irritante per tutta la mattina.

Ohno sarebbe stato contento per la reazione degli altri, se non fosse stato che Nino aveva improvvisamente smesso di parlargli.

Sapeva che quello che aveva fatto era sbagliato, sapeva che il più piccolo aveva ben donde di essersela presa.

Eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi frustrato dal suo silenzio. Avrebbe preferito che gli parlasse, che gli gridasse contro, che lo insultasse.

Non gli piaceva non sapere che cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Il più piccolo era seduto sul divano, con gli occhi fissi sulla televisione, ma Ohno era certo che non stesse realmente seguendo.

Gli si avvicinò, tentennando, sedendoglisi accanto.

“Possiamo parlare?” chiese, con tono cauto.

Ninomiya alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con le sopracciglia alzate.

“E di cosa vorresti parlare, di preciso?” domandò, senza tuttavia dargli il tempo di rispondere. “Di come te ne sia fregato di tutto quello che ti avevo detto? Di come abbia deciso in merito ad una cosa che riguarda entrambi senza nemmeno consultarmi?” era ironico, la voce pericolosamente tagliente. Ohno abbassò gli occhi, cercando di assumere un’espressione quanto più contrita possibile.

“Mi dispiace, Kazu. Non l’ho fatto di proposito, te lo giuro. È solo che...” fece una pausa, sospirando. “Non mi piace il modo in cui ti comporti con me quando ci sono gli altri, e oggi ero semplicemente più esasperato del solito. Mi è sfuggito e non volevo, di questo mi scuso. Però... volevo solo che le cose tornassero com’erano prima, ecco tutto. E non capisco che problema sia per te se gli altri sanno di noi”concluse, con aria quasi affrante.

Nino scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Non lo so quale sia il mio problema. So solo che... quando cominci a dire una cosa, poi improvvisamente lo vengono a sapere tutti. E non possiamo permettercelo, lo sai questo” tornò a guardarlo, serio “È il motivo per cui ho smesso di starti _così_ vicino a lavoro. Prima non importava perché non avevo nulla da nascondere, ma se poi cominciassero a fare domande, o sospettassero qualcosa, potremmo finire nei guai. E io non voglio che succeda niente del genere” gli spiegò, e ad Ohno sembrò più calmo, meno irritato per quanto era accaduto.

Si sporse sul divano, mettendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia.

“Lo capisco. Capisco che l’hai fatto per noi e perché non vuoi che succeda niente” mormorò. “Però, Nino... innanzitutto, non credo che nessuno degli altri tre possa essere così superficiale da lasciarsi sfuggire una cosa come questa con chicchessia. E poi...” sorrise, sfiorandolo con le labbra sull’orecchio “Qualsiasi cosa accada, io starò _per sempre_ accanto a te. Questo non me lo può impedire nessuno.” concluse, mentre l’altro sorrideva stentatamente, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dal farlo.

“Ti amo, Oh-chan” gli disse, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Anche io ti amo, Kazu” fu la risposta, e a quel punto il più piccolo parve ricomporsi.

“Rimane il fatto che devi imparare a pensare prima di aprire bocca. Anche se mi sembra uno sforzo un po’ troppo eccessivo per te” lo prese in giro, alzando le sopracciglia. Ohno ridacchiò, scuotendo le spalle.

“Lo sapevi che sono stupido quando hai deciso di stare con me” commentò, meritandosi una botta sulla testa da Nino.

“Solo io posso darti dello stupido” lo riprese, ma Ohno non ci fece troppo caso.

Nino sorrideva, felice. 

E per lui, era quella la cosa più importante.


End file.
